Dame solo un beso
by cham sam
Summary: Cometer idioteces en una relacion solo lleva a más idioteces. Equivocarse es de humanos y decir una mentirilla blanca puede garantizarte una de las mejores experencias en tu vida -Lemon-


Dame solo un beso

_Al enamorarse se cometen tantos errores y solo por pensar que es lo mejor para esa persona y para ti. Aunque podría ser lo correcto muy en el fondo saben que están mejor juntos y se extrañaran_

….

A ella le gusto desde la primera vez que lo vio aunque en ocasiones lo negaba con el paso del tiempo supo que se volvió más que atracción y cada vez al verlo sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo ella trataba de evitarlo pero nunca lo logro

Verlo hablar, moverse la cautivaban cada vez más pero al verlo sonreír era como si entrara a otra clase de dimensión que revolvía algo en su pecho y provocaba que ella también sonriera

-Alice…me gustas mucho-y automáticamente su sonrisa apareció

Estaba frente al chico que quería más que a nadie sobre la tierra y el mismo le había correspondido en los sentimientos, fue a abrazarlo de felicidad y permanecieron así

-Estás hablando enserio-se atrevió a decir ella. Quería escucharlo de nuevo

-Si Alice hablo enserio-aseguro con esa sonrisa que Alice había soñado ya más de una vez

….

Aunque paso la temporada más feliz de toda su vida todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar. Lo único que se pregunto ella fue del ¿Por qué así? Y ¿Por qué él?

-Esto ya no puede seguir Alice ah sido un error desde el principio y ya no quiero continuar-le soltó de golpe en medio del patio en la escuela donde estudiaban los dos

-Ya no sientes nada por mi-lloro ella sin poder evitarlo

-Al parecer no-contesto el serio

Por suerte para la chica a un lado iba pasando su mejor amiga y corrió a alcanzarla le dolía verlo y ya no podía continuar fingiendo que era suerte cuando esas simples palabras habían acabado con ella por dentro

….

-Dijo que ya no había caso seguir juntos si el ya no sentía nada por mi-con lagrimas en los ojos miro a su amiga directamente aguantando la rabia que le daba al decir esas palabras

-Debe de haber una explicación más Alice no pudo acabar así como así-opino Runo con voz grave-Tienes que hablar con el

-Para que Runo, dime para que solo me dolería más a mi-se quejo limpiando sus lagrimas

En un silencio demandante y desesperante ya que no se sabían que decir. Runo sabia a la perfección que Alice quería a Shun más que cualquier otro chico con el que haya estado y no le gustaba verla así ni por causa de el

-¡Demonios!-exclamo de repente Alice al recordar algo muy importante

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto rápidamente Runo algo alarmada

-Olvide que él se quedo con mi libreta de dibujo-explico tratando de tranquilizarse-Tendré que ir a buscarlo y pedírsela

….

Perdido en lo más profundo de todos sus pensamientos jugando con aquel sencillo cuaderno color rojo dándole miles de vistas y sin poder apartarle la mirada lo ojeaba una y otra vez. Alice dibujaba bien eso era algo que siempre le gusto de ella no era la mejor artista del mundo pero sabia darle sentimientos a sus dibujos

Sonrió al ver uno en particular era su favorito. Ese era el que más le gustaba de todos los que estaban en esa libreta

-Shun, cariño tienes visita-escucho el cálido grito de su madre desde la parte baja de la casa y suspiro con desgano

-Antes de que digas algo solo quiero recuperar mi cuaderno-resumió ella sin mirarlo directamente

-Sabia que vendrías por el-espeto el sentado en su cama-Aquí tienes

Le estiro el brazo sin mirarla y ella lo noto, tomo el cuaderno lentamente y sin poder aguantarlo más hablo

-Shun ¿Por qué?...

-No empieces Alice-corto el arrebatándole el cuaderno antes de que ella lo tomara por completo

-Solo quiero saberlo, yo sé que no debería preguntar pero es que no me queda claro

Alice se acerco a él y se hinco mirándolo a los ojos quedando a su altura

-Bésame Shun-pidió en un susurro-Dame solo un beso

La chica corto distancia entre ellos acercando su rostro al de el y sintiendo el aliento chocar con sus labios

-Por favor Alice-se limito el pelinegro indiferente, aun así no se separo ni un centímetro

-Que… ¿Acaso tienes miedo a lo que pueda pasar?-ronroneo en un soplo algo seductor

-No deberías provocarme…-Shun tomo un tono igual al de ella pero mezclado con arrogancia y serenidad

Tuvo que acomodarse para apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón y no caerse cuando sintió que el peso le podría ganar

-Dime ¿Por qué? No debería…-con la voz más sensual que ni ella misma se imagino ser capaz de hablar de esa manera

-Perderías….-acabo él y no permito más palabras lanzándose a besarla

Demonios que se creía Alice, que él era un tipo de piedra y sin sentimiento ni emociones. Estaba muy equivocada si eso era lo que pensaba de él. Shun había escuchado la voz más sensual en toda su insignificante vida y la más provocativa

De tan solo ver esa imagen de la chica ingenua, tímida e infantil que conoció y saber que se trataba de la misma que en ese momento le habla de esa forma tan seductora y endemoniadamente atrayente lo había excitado inconscientemente

Tenía que besarla sentir esos finos labios que eran suyos y solamente suyos. Le arranco un apasionado y lujurioso beso de igual manera

-Lo sabia-pronuncio Alice recuperando aire

Cuando se dieron cuenta ella estaba sobre el rodeándolo con las piernas a cada lado. Shun la sostenía agarrándola por la cadera con sus brazos

-Aun no cantes victoria-le aconsejo Shun besándola desesperadamente agarrándola de su nuca para hacer el beso más profundo-Disfrútalo mientras puedas

-Eso hago-aclaro ella jadeando acariciándolo lentamente por debajo de la camisa

El chico ataco su cuello sin pudor alguno, besando y mordiendo como si fuera indispensable para él. Ella enterró sus dedos en la nuca de él guiándolo en sus movimientos. Excitándolo más lo quería convertido en un mostro, volverlo loco, desquiciarlo

-¡Ah! Shun-suspiro jalándolo de sus negros cabellos

El chico dio la vuelta levantándola como por medio segundo y ella quedo en el colcho y el sobre ella

-Te arrepentirás-le advirtió con voz grave mientras el mismo se rodeaba la cintura con las piernas de ella

-Haz que valga la pena entonces-le aconsejo mientras veía como la blusa que tenia era desprendida haciendo volar los botones hacia distintas partes de la habitación

El joven volvió al cuello, Alice siempre supo que a Shun le encantaba mordisquear y besar su cuello, garganta y descender así hasta el pecho

Metió sus manos bajo la falda de uniforme acariciando las suaves piernas de la chica. Alice llevo sus manos hasta la espalda masculina y con agilidad lo despojo de su camisa

El sostén que traía puesto la chica y que ya estaba a la vista del pelinegro era color negro, con encaje. Shun adoraba ese bracear y más el color siempre pensó que el negro en ella le quedaba tan bien. Lo desbotono tan fácil ya que el broche quedaba enfrente y no perdió tiempo en darle atención a los pechos

-Shun ¡ah!-El pelinegro ya se había deshecho de la falda arrojándola por debajo de la cama

Alice invirtió los papeles cuando ella quedo arriba en un movimiento algo tímido. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello y bajo así por el pecho y abdomen que tanto había extrañado

Shun deslizo sus dedos por las piernas de Alice hasta subir a su trasero, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado dándole más accesibilidad a la chica

Sin esperar más, el muchacho adentro uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica. Escucho como ella soltaba un gemido pero seguía concentrándose en marcar su cuello

Este dibujo una sonrisa algo divertida iniciando un pequeño masaje por debajo de la ropa interior

-¡Shun!...-jadeo y el ya no pido más la volvió a cambiar de lugar con ella

La beso y el mismo se quito de los pantalones junto con el bóxer, le bajo la ultima prenda que le quedaba a ella y penetro sin previo aviso

-¡Ah!...¡ah!-gimió arañando la espalda del chico-¡Esa maldita costumbre que tienes de hacer todo sin avisar!-se quejo entre embestidas mordiéndose el labio para controlarse

-Creí que te gustaba-se excuso el aumentando la velocidad

Alice abrió aun más las piernas buscando más contacto y profundidad, encontrando así un inmenso placer

-Shun…Shun voy a-balbuceo Alice sintiendo las estocadas cada vez más rápidas, estaba por llegar al orgasmo

Por su parte el pelinegro siguió con ese ritmo escuchando como ella gemía su nombre. Sabía que ella lo disfrutaba, entonces sintió como ella llego a su orgasmo. El embistió con más fuerza haciendo que la cama golpeara la pared emitiendo el mismo sonido en cada embestida

Salió de ella apretando la mandíbula y se recostó a su lado. La chica tomo las sabanas y se cubrió regresando a su respiración normal mientras el solo se cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo

-Creí que habías dicho que esto está mal-inicio a hablar Alice aun con la respiración entre cortada

-Sé lo que dije. Pero también sé que no me creíste nada ni una palabra

-No quería creerlo, hasta que te vi con aquella chica-confeso

Shun arrugo la frente tratando de hacer memoria. Debe de estar hablando de Chan una de sus tantas amigas que hora que lo recordaba había salido con ella solo para distraerse

-Te extrañe-comento Shun volteando a verla

-Pero creí que…

-Por favor Alice no me vayas a decir que después de esto sigues pensando que no me interesas-inquirió el levantando un ceja

-Bueno pero entonces ¿Por qué?...

-Por idiota-interrumpió el sabiendo lo que quería decir la chica- No creerás también que se me olvido regresarte tu cuaderno de dibujo ¿o sí?

-Todo estaba planeado-atino ella abriendo los ojos- Y con qué finalidad

-El estúpido de tu ex novio estuvo molestando dijo que si no te terminaba la que pagaría las consecuencias serias tu-explico

Alice abrió los ojos y recodo todas las veces en las que Linc –su ex novio- la llamaba innumerables veces a su teléfono. Ahora lo entendía

-Nunca te diría eso sin alguna razón suficiente-retomo el moreno aquel tema de hace ya más de dos meses-Lo único que quería era verte de nuevo y decidí no regresarte tu libreta…Además no vas a negarme que es el mejor sexo que hemos tenido después de tanto tiempo

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron ante en comentario y no hizo más que aventar una almohada que Shun no se molesto en esquivar

-Eres un idiota-le grito

-Ah, ahora soy un idiota, hace un rato solo me decías _¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¡Shun!_

-Cierra tu maldita boca-grito de nuevo totalmente colorada

-Shuuu-susurro el tranquilizándola-No queras que suba mi madre y nos vea así

Alice se escondió en las sabanas avergonzada el tenia razón ya habían hecho suficiente ruido

El la beso con dulzura y la tomo del mentón con delicadeza

-Shun, cariño ¿se te ofrece algo?...escuche unos gritos y….

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta que se había abierto silenciosamente y Alice se sonrojo nuevamente. Eso sí que era embarazoso

Pero prefería mil veces escenas así que dejar ir a Shun por cualquier estupidez, lo amaba y ya no se permitiría volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero de algo está segura le pediría besos más seguido

_Hola aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia espero que les haya gustado una pequeñita historia algo loca y divertida que se me ocurrió y podría decirse que fue gracias a alguien. Gracias a él se creó este mini finc…_

_Bueno agradezco comentarios, quejas y opiniones y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos _


End file.
